ATX is a computer standard for the size and, to some extent, the layout of consumer motherboards. There are several size standards in ATX, such as large EATX (extended ATX), normal ATX, medium MATX, and small ITX/Mini ATX. Consumers choose a standard to base their system around, choosing more or fewer features at the cost/benefit of size.
Users who select Mini ITX/ATX, the standard for the motherboard in this invention, choose this standard because they want the smallest possible form factor. Maybe they want small boxes for kiosks, home media centers, or a small system they can drag to LAN events. Just because users want or need small, does not mean they want slow. Chassis manufacturers realize this and as a result have split Mini ITX cases into two categories—larger “shoebox” variants that support normal length double slot Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) cards, and truly slim cases that forgo any expansion card.